Woven
by hUeS -of- h a z e l
Summary: [006]'The Heart moves of it's own accord, not from without, but rather, when the time is right, from within.' [a collection of Zutara drabbles]
1. w o v e n

when we are woven into fate , everything is

parallel

. destiny is something we can't fight .

**_-_**

nose . lips . hair . eyes

She falls into you like water, like water, and her eyes are what tell you she belongs here, even though she doesn't.

C a p t i v a t i n g ..

she is the daughter of everything pure...and he is the prince of passion.

**_because Steam is what Happens when Fire and Water Collide._**

**_-_**

. . but what happens

when the threads

meet ?


	2. g r o u c h y

_Katara has something to say about a certian prince..._

-----

"Grouchy?" THAT'S the biggest understatement of the year! Oh, don't give me that look. He really IS that bad. YOU try being kidnaped, tied to a tree, and interrogated all in one day! All he ever DOES is try to hunt us down. I mean, GAWD, wouldn't you be mad too if a spoiled brat with a superiority complex came chasing after your best friend? He's just way too angsty! And don't even get me STARTED on his temper. The guy's bi-polar or something. Arrogant little rich boy. And you should see the way he treats my brother, like, like, he's some kind of _lower life form_ or something.

And the _melodrama_! He acts like his whole life is like some kind of day-time soap opera! Geez! HELLO WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WORLD-WIDE WAR HERE, THE PLANET DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU AND YOUR FAT HEAD.

Sure he may have looks, I admit it. But having silky black hair, gorgeous golden eyes, delicious lips and a the sculpted body of a Roman _god_ won't get you THAT far in life, buddy!

...Oh shut up.

-----

**A/N:** Yesterday my teacher gave us some homework. Our task was to create a detailed description of someone we know who is grouchy. I laughed when she told us this because I knew _exactly_ who I was going write about.

Well, it seems Katara's had quite a bit on her mind lately. xD


	3. s u r r e n d e r

-

**_Surrender_**

-

"You think you can beat me?"

She nodded challengingly. "At anything."

There was a moment of silence as he stared at her. Her glacier blue eyes stared him down unflinchingly, shimmering beautifully in the starlight. He noticed how her hair seemed to take on a surreal hue in the moonlight, it's usual chocolate richness shining like woven silver as it fell unbound down her back. Her dusty coca skin almost seemed glow. Despite his cool expression outside, inside he was secretly awed at how utterly _breathtaking_ she looked right at this moment. He never believed anyone could ever look so beautiful at any time of day, let alone the dead of midnight.

"Anything?" he finally asked, softly. She was taken slightly aback by the gentle huskiness of his voice, the fiery, passionate look in his eye. She didn't let it show though. Still refusing to look away from his haunting golden stare, she nodded, standing a little straighter. To her utter and complete shock, he smiled. _Smiled._ Not smirked. Not grinned manically.

Smiled.

Her chest fluttered.

Then, he did the most impossible thing in the history of impossibilities. In two graceful strides he walked up to her, wrapped a arm around her waist, placed a hand in her hair, then, without looking away from her eyes once, he gently placed his hot lips over her own...and kissed her.

It was then that she realized she had just been bested. But as Prince Zuko's soft lips caressed her own tenderly, Katara realized that this was the moment, this was the _time_...that it just didn't matter anymore.

-

**A/N:** Inspired by the song "A Lifetime" by _Better than Ezra_. It's a wonderful song. Go listen to it!

Yay for fluff! x3


	4. b a p t i s m

-

__

Ba p t i s m

-

Her pull to his push and how cool fathoms captivated him.

Unnamed were her eyes; all silver and azure and _purity _like nothing he had ever seen.

Mocha velvet and rich cascade swirled as she danced on moonlight--  
chanting forgiveness like a song forsaken by man and world,

****

a promise kept within endless blue.

- E n c h a n t e d -

he

falls

into

twilight

-

**A/N:** Two in one day--I think I'm on a role here!


	5. h o l o c a u s t

-

**H o l o c a u s t**

-

His fire blazed and life shattered like glass upon pools of midnight crimson.

Gold, like molten ore but only warm honey when focussed on her **,  
**and smiling like freedom in the spring.

Porcelain perfection beneath red-hot hatred; loveless touch and a faithless path,

because honor is what he burns for--

yet how can one regain what one never truly lost?

Such b e a u t i f u l.s u r r e n d e r as she brings sweet lips to marred flesh ..

redemption is _now_

and she is **_Haunted _**as the only one he burns for is her.

-

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked this one too. : )


	6. what the h e a r t alone can tell

**_-_**

**_What the Heart Alone can Tell_**

**_-_**

His golden eyes held hers like unbreakable bounds, shimmering in the dim light like two pools of molten ore. His alabaster skin took on a ember hue in the fire light, and she found herself captivated by the intensity of his gaze, and how his close proximity allowed her to even _smell_ him–like rich spice and campfire smoke and the intoxicating aroma of a man. Her head swam with thoughts, swirling around and around like a whirlpool of emotions and commands and she couldn't _think_, panicking because something inside of her kept on saying over and over that this was _wrong _and she should run away from him, run away from golden hues and ivory skin and fire–but nothing mattered anymore when he dipped his head to gently capture her lips with his own, and it was then that her heart whispered softly: _this is _right

-

**A/N;** Another English assignment...write a descriptive paragraph about the topic of your choice. My topic: Zutara fluff. Now THERE'S a good topic you can _never_ go wrong with.

More to come, loves!


End file.
